1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module including a power generating field and output interconnections through which electric power is outputted from the power generating field, and to a method of manufacturing the solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is expected to be an alternative energy source because the solar cell can directly convert sun light, which is an unlimited source of clean energy, into electricity.
Such a solar cell outputs electric power of only approximately several watts. For this reason, in a case where solar cells are intended to be used as an electric power source (or an energy source) for a house, a building or the like, a solar cell module in which multiple solar cells are arrayed is used instead.
Generally speaking, the solar cell module includes: a power generating field formed by arraying multiple solar cells; and paired positive and negative output interconnections, connected to the power generating field, through which electric power is outputted from the power generating field to the outside of the solar cell module.
In this respect, a publicly-known example of a conventional type of solar cell module includes the output interconnections, which are arranged along an outer periphery of the power generating field (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278904). Such a solar cell module has a terminal box, which is arranged on its back surface. The output interconnections extend along the outer periphery of the power generating field from the respective positions where the output interconnections are connected to the power generating field to the respective different positions which makes it easy for the output interconnections to be drawn out to the terminal box.